


边缘

by whitneywine



Category: Rainbow six - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 1984AU
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Kudos: 7





	边缘

**Author's Note:**

> 跟源泉老师换粮吃

“把电幕关掉。”马克西姆挣扎了一下，为他所听见的话语而难以置信。电幕啪的一声暗淡下去，伴随了他数十年的嗡嗡声突然从他耳边消失，只留下一面灰色屹立在他视线前方，露出背后斑驳的墙面。亚历山大挥挥手让秘书离开，对方服从地拿起资料，然后站起身，关上门，离开老大哥目光的边缘。

亚历山大这才转过头来看他。从马克西姆被人拖拽着扔入总部的办公室开始，他就一直让视线浮动在马克西姆的下方，仿佛在注视着某个已经倒下的躯壳，横躺在条纹羊毛毡地毯上，僵硬地接受着老大哥的审视。不过这也不算错，马克西姆想，从警察破开他的安全屋那一刻起，所有人都知道他已经是个死人了，现在跪着的不过是真理部传递管中的一张小小的纸片，等待着被从历史中抹去。

马克西姆盯着亚历山大身前的红木书桌，飞速分析着周围的一切。电幕能关掉？亚历山大怎么找到他的？为什么？还有最重要的，亚历山大要怎么处置他？

亚历山大似乎猜到了他在想什么，他原本的上司缓慢地从书桌背后走出来，沾了灰尘的鞋尖落在他的眼前。“一个问题的机会，仔细想想你要问什么。”马克西姆绷紧手臂，指甲陷入掌心。他的匕首早在安全屋时就被人夺走，尽管诡雷炸碎了几个迫不及待想要邀功的秘警，却没能挡住乌鸦般袭来的追兵。

“我会被怎么样？”

他暗哑着嗓子发问，喉咙里的鲜血随着喉结上下滚动。

亚历山大似乎料到了他会问这个问题，随手把凳子拉过来，双脚叉开地坐在他面前，然后俯下身拎起他的领子，看着马克西姆踉踉跄跄地直起身子，下巴磕在他的膝盖。

“按照规定，你会被送到监狱，会有人负责让你重新归属于老大哥，然后抹去你存在的一切证据。”

马克西姆扭动了一下，想要挣开绑在他手腕上的粗麻绳。

“但也有其他的可能。”

这不是他第一次给亚历山大咬。马克西姆刚进入Septsnaz小队的时候就在隔间跟亚历山大搞起来过，尽管事情的开始不过是因为对方毁掉了他花了几天才建造好的陷阱，又把失败归因到他设计稿的不完善。

但是他没这样给亚历山大咬过。手被绑在背后，喉咙里翻滚着鲜血的甜味，额头上还有被枪柄击打的伤痕，肋骨也隐隐做痛。他一直以猎人自诩，无论是在内务部还是在Septsnaz，但现在他是亚历山大的猎物了。

尽管这样，马克西姆还是张开嘴，鼻尖顶在亚历山大的胯下，喉结上下滚动着吞入对方的阴茎。他舔过上面的青筋，尽力地在有限的空间内不让自己窒息。跪坐的姿势让他没办法很好的维持平衡，龟头时不时地就会戳到他喉咙深处，逼出他呕吐的欲望。

“你肯定好奇为什么我能关掉电幕，对不对？”

亚历山大缓慢而又不容反抗地在他嘴里抽插，手指紧紧按在马克西姆的脑后。他玩弄着马克西姆外套上的带子，注意到不属于电幕监视范围内的泥土粘在对方靴子上。

“我本来以为你会想明白，”亚历山大抚摸着马克西姆的后颈，“我看过你的心理测评，相当自负的现实主义者，注定是猎人的料子，但谁能想到你居然会做出这样的事情。”

“但我还是希望让你自己想明白，”亚历山大的鞋尖不带力气地踩上他微微勃起的阴茎，“我早就把真相透露过给你。”

马克西姆皱了皱眉头，想要开口却又被堵住。阴茎顶在他喉咙深处膨胀，当他以为亚历山大就要射在他嘴里的时候，对方却突然抽出了自己，把湿淋淋的前液蹭在他的嘴唇上，留下一道亮晶晶水痕。马克西姆吞咽了一下，明白这远远不是结束。

“电幕不能关太久，所以我们得速战速决了。”

亚历山大拽起他，不知从何处变出一把小刀割断他手腕上的麻绳。马克西姆下意识地抬手想打在对方脸上，却被老兵按回原地。他被绑了太久，绳子又太紧，早在押解过程中失去了力气，只能盯着亚历山大看对方解开他的腰带，把手指挤进他的身后。

“你怎么找到的我？”

马克西姆皱着眉发问。亚历山大手指上经年累月的老茧蹭得他生疼，两根手指不耐烦地撑开他，拉伸着他的皮肤，按在他的前列腺上。这让他想起他第一次越界的时候，不顾其他人的喝止在Finka脸上留下血淋淋的痕迹，然后自己又被打断了鼻梁的时候，亚历山大也是这样把他按在病床上，像失控的坦克碾压过他的皮肤。

亚历山大挑挑眉，然后抽出手指，把龟头顶在马克西姆的穴口。

“没你想得那么难，你留下的线索比你想得要多。”

他握住马克西姆的腰，把对方往自己身上压。扩张不完全的穴壁干涩而僵硬地吞入他，阴茎一寸一寸地挤入对方的身体，逼出马克西姆几乎压抑不住的喘息声。亚历山大为此咬了咬牙，阴茎被吸得过紧甚至让他有点发痛，尤其是马克西姆还在恶意地收缩，把疼痛平等地在他们中间分配。

“你不该去找Glaz。”

亚历山大轻微地叹了口气，手指抚摸上马克西姆颤个不停的大腿。疼痛让对方的肌肉缩紧，痉挛着想要缓解些本不该存在的压力。

“他没有说，但是那里留下了你的痕迹。”

以防万一，亚历山大又补充了一句。他可不想看到小队里最优秀的狙击手和猎人打起来，上次Finka脸上的伤已经让他受够了冗长的官僚主义，数十张的文书和没有结束的谈话一遍遍地刷新他的底线，尤其是他还得克制自己把机枪直接架在这些人面前的欲望。

马克西姆发出一声不明意味的哼声，尾音因为亚历山大的猛然挺进而发颤。他不相信亚历山大给他的解释，却也知道这是他能得到的最接近于真相的事实。他知道他没有在Glaz那里留下痕迹，但他也承认他不知道究竟是哪一步走错。

“你在撒慌。”马克西姆开口。

亚历山大没理他，只是把阴茎深深地在马克西姆的体内抽插，碾压过他的前列腺，撑开他体内的每一寸皮肤。穴壁无视着主人的意愿在他身下变软，开始有规律地抽动着吮吸他，邀请他逼出马克西姆更多的喘息和抗拒。马克西姆的阴茎翘起，被夹在他们小腹中间来回摇晃，把前液沾在适合作战的布料上。他能感受到马克西姆马上就要迎来高潮，后穴死死地夹着他不放开，就像猎人永远不会放走自己的猎物。

亚历山大张开嘴，咬上马克西姆的下巴，然后深深地射在对方体内。

在马克西姆把他射在自己衣服上的精液擦干净之前，亚历山大已经抽出自己，系上腰带，然后打开电幕的开关，让永无止境的嗡嗡声再次回到被监视的世界中。

“看起来是我这边的命令错误”，亚历山大重新坐回书桌后的那把椅子上，仿福刚才的一切都是马克西姆的幻觉，“现在你可以出去了。”

马克西姆愣了一下，然后点点头，打开亚历山大办公室的门，手腕上带着紫青色的伤痕。

“我会告诉Glaz和Fuze你的缺勤是因为临时修养的，”亚历山大的声音在他背后响起，“马克西姆。”


End file.
